The present disclosure relates to an injection needle that reduces the risk of tissue damage during injection, and more particularly, to an injection needle that can be used in cosmetic surgery and ophthalmic surgery.
Various medical injection needles are currently proposed. In ophthalmic surgery, a procedure of injecting gas or liquid into the anterior chamber of the eyeball, the vitreous chamber, or the fundus of the eye is performed during or after the surgery. For example, in treatment for age-related macular degeneration, anti-VEGF antibody administration is performed by intravitreal injection. JP 2009-508593 W proposes an apparatus for intravitreal injection.
The apparatus for intravitreal injection of JP 2009-508593 W includes: a syringe including a barrel having a proximal end and a distal end, and a volume of 1 mL or less, the barrel being adapted to contain an injection solution, the solution containing a sub-visible particulate count of less than 50 particles per mL when contained in the barrel; a Luer lock tip attached to the distal end of the barrel; a needle having a gauge of 27 or narrower, the needle including a cannula attached to a Luer lock hub for attachment to the Luer lock tip, the needle requiring a penetration force of less than 100 g to penetrate scleral tissue; a syringe tip cap attached to the Luer lock tip for sealing a solution contained in the barrel; and a needle tip shield adapted to attach to the Luer lock hub and enclose the needle.